Love is Pure Agony
by RolandCarros
Summary: TxG oneshot. It seems like Troy Bolton can't say anything important to Gabriella Montez without embarassing himself.


DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**A/N: So I woke up like two in the morning and I had this dream about my friend's boyfriend doing this to her at school – And I couldn't get it out of my head, so I wrote this in the middle of the night. I also made this kind of a sequel to His Dream Girl, and I hope you enjoy it.**

"You are seriously not helping."

"I'm fucking trying to help you; you are just too picky about everything."

"No, I'm not. Just because I don't think it's a good idea to tell Gabriella that I love her by peeing it in the snow, doesn't make me picky."

"You never eat the pickles on your hamburger, you always take them away."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just trying to prove that you are, indeed, picky – and peeing I Love You in the snow was a fucking brilliant idea."

"I don't think that I have enough urine to do that."

"I could always help."

"Just, shut up, Chad – or at least try to come up with something better." Troy was losing his patience. He and Chad had been brainstorming the most romantic way to tell Gabriella that Troy loved her.

They had been dating for almost six months already, and all Troy ever heard how romantic her ex-boyfriend was. Well, she had mentioned him twice since they started to go out, and she had only once talked about how romantic he was when he asked her to be his girlfriend.

It wasn't actually what people would call romantic when Troy asked Gabriella to be his girlfriend – he accidentally, and completely no fault of his own, came out of the closet to her – so Troy had to come up with something totally sweep-of-your-feet-stuck-your-tongue-down-of-my-troth-declare-your-never-dying-love-for-me romantic. And to pee it in the snow in front of her house wasn't actually what he was looking for. "And also, there isn't any snow in October."

"Hmm… You're right; we have to come up with something better." Chad put his head into his hands and started to keep a humming sound that he called his thinking voice – it drove Troy and everyone he could think of completely insane.

After a while of thinking – well Chad thinking and Troy trying to block out the humming sound – Chad lifted his head from his hands and had a look on his face that yelled; eureka! "How about this, you ask Sharpay to ask her if she loves you, and if she says that she loves you, then Sharpay tells her that you love her too."

"Dude, how old are you?"

"Come on Troy – it's fucking awesome idea! Not as good as the peeing it into the snow – but almost. You see its win-win situation for you – if she doesn't love you, you'll save yourself from the humiliation of saying I love you, and her not saying it back, and if she does love you, then, well, she loves you! How can you not see the brilliance of the plan?" Chad exclaimed with a huge smile on his face, probably proud that he could come up with something so brilliant.

Troy looked Chad like a mental person for a minute; "Umm…Dude, I have to go home and wash my, umm… nose. You've been a big help – but I think I'm going to think something that involves me telling that I love her personally – and not trough some scary-ass blonde who looks like she just ate a squirrel that is scratching her stomach and that's why she can't smile." With that Troy left hurriedly Chad's home, before he came up with something like; "Say it with an e-mail."

"Dude, why don't you say it with an e-mail?!"

"Bye, man."

--

For Troy to say that it had bothered him slightly last night, it would have been the understatement of the century. Troy had stayed up all night thinking something utterly romantic, but didn't come up with anything. At one point he even drank a whole bottle of coca-cola, so that he would have enough urine to pee it – when he eventually remembered that, like he had said before – there wasn't any snow in October.

Right now, Troy was driving towards Gabriella's house and he had hard time driving straight. He was thinking that maybe he could skywrite it, but the he remembered that he couldn't fly a plane. While thinking about it he didn't even notice that he drove past a very confused Gabriella waiting for him in front of her house – but continued straight to school.

After couple of miles his phone started ringing and Troy picked it up and frowning when he noticed that it was Gabriella calling. Wasn't she supposed to be sitting right next to him?

"Gabs, where the fuck are you?" He answered in a very stern voice his lacking of sleep made him forget that he never did stop in front of her house.

"Where am I? Troy – you just drove past me like five minutes ago, weren't you supposed to pick me up?" Very annoyed Gabriella answered.

"I did pick you up! You just disappeared from the car." Troy's words were mumbling and Gabriella had very hard time understanding it.

"Troy, you didn't pick me up."

"Yes, I did."

"You so did not!"

"I so did!"

"Did not!"

"Fine, I didn't! I'm coming to pick you up!" Troy snapped on the phone and turned his truck, nearly killing a cat while doing so.

After a while he was back in front of Gabriella's house, this time stopping and taking Gabriella in. "Hey, babe." He smiled sleepily and gave her a kiss on the cheek but missing it and accidentally kissing her eyelid.

Gabriella looked at her boyfriend and noticed the huge bags under his eyes and the sleepy smile on his face. "Holy, fuck, how much sleep did you actually get last night? 'Cause you honestly look like shit." Gabriella said now very concerned about Troy.

"I can't remember sleeping at all – I was too worried about this thing that I can't talk to you about – to sleep at all." He told her proudly.

"Okay, babe – I'm going to drive you home now so you can get some sleep, and then I'm going to borrow your car to get to school and I'm going to return it after school, okay?"

"I like your hair."

"I'll take that as a yes." Troy only blinked at Gabriella sleepily, and then she helped him to switch seats with her. "Baby, you have to stay awake until we get to your house because you have to be conscious enough to walk to your room, okay."

"Anything you say, sugar lips."

--

When Troy woke up, it was a morning again. He could faintly remember Gabriella helping him into his bed and taking his pants of then leaving for school. He could also remember waking up at seven to get something to eat and then going back to bed. He looked to his left and discovered that it was five a.m.

Considering that Troy just had very long sleep, he didn't feel tired anymore at all, and he jumped out of the bed and started to look for his clothes. Also now that he was in his conscious state, he started to think again ways to tell her that he loved her, this time a little more doable ways.

He still hadn't got any ideas when he drove to Gabriella's, this time stopping at her house and picking her up. She got in and kissed his lips softly.

"Feeling better, baby?"

"A little – sleeping really did some wonders. Thank you though, babe."

"Aww, I'm not sugar lips anymore?" Gabriella said with a smile on her face and watched Troy blushing. "So are you going to tell me about the thing that you worried about so much that you couldn't sleep and can't talk to me about?"

Troy cursed his big mouth, because when Gabriella wanted to know something she was like a – like a – like a pit-bull, she grabbed onto it and didn't let go. Although Troy wasn't sure about that did pit-bulls really do that, or was he confusing it to some other dog breed.

"If pit-bull grabs onto something, does it let go of it?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Gabriella looked weirdly at Troy before asking again about the thing. "I can't tell you yet, but I promise I'm going to tell you about it before the end of day." He smiled at her, and hoped that she would let it go.

Troy was now parking the truck. "Okay, but Troy – you are really starting to freak me out, it's something bad, isn't it?"

"No, it's nothing to be freaked out about, babe." With that Troy gave her a big wet kiss, before climbing out from the truck.

--

"Dude, don't worry I have all taken care of."

"What the fuck are you talking about man?"

"I already talked to my girlfriend and she promised to ask Gabriella if she loves you and if she does, she'll tell her that you love her too." Chad patted Troy's back. "No need to thank me man – this is what brothers are for." Chad and Troy were walking towards the cafeteria, when Chad decided to drop this bomb.

"You did what?" Troy asked breathlessly. Troy knew his best friend wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, but he never thought he could be this – this – this blunt. Troy increased his speed towards the cafeteria and prayed that Sharpay hadn't gotten to her first. When he stepped inside, he breathed in relief when he saw her sitting with Taylor. But soon terror filled his heart when he saw the sparkly girl making her way towards his girlfriend.

Troy had no choice, he had to tell it her himself, not have Sharpay being the messenger.

He had to do it, do it now.

He had to scream it from the top of his lungs.

"GABRIELLA, I LOVE YOU!"

It was like the time had stopped. The whole cafeteria was silent. If some had farted right now, everyone would have heard it and the person would be mocked the rest of the day. The whole school had just heard their golden boy; their basketball captain declaring is love for his girlfriend. But Troy didn't care about that, he didn't care about the way Sharpay rolled her eyes and looked at him like he was retarded or something, he just cared about the shocked look on Gabriella's face, before fleeing the scene. It was him embarrassing himself in front of her while telling her something important all over. How did he get into these situations?

Troy didn't even notice that his legs took him to the rooftop garden, before he was there. His hands came to rest on the railings and was thinking about how much would if it hurt if he jumped down right now.

When he was coming to the conclusion that it would hurt pretty much, and the chances that he would survive from that was pretty nonexistent, he heard the door open and then close. After that he heard quiet footsteps.

"Troy?"

She was probably going to dumb him now. And Troy couldn't blame her, who would want a boyfriend who couldn't be romantic even if his life depended on it. "I guess you didn't see that coming." He said while turning around to face her. She had a huge smile on her face. Was that a good sign?

"I definitely did not." She said and then hurried over him and gave a huge kiss. Troy was confused – wasn't Gabriella mad about what he did? She detached her lips from his and whispered;

"I love you, too."

Troy couldn't help the huge grin forming on his face and he crashed his lips against hers. After making out for a while he came out for a breath; "Are you serious? Even though I totally embarrassed you in front of the whole school and even though I'm not romantic what so ever?"

"Are you kidding me? Troy that was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me, it took me totally by surprise."

"But you said that it was so romantic when your ex-boyfriend asked you to be his girlfriend." Troy explained helplessly.

"Babe, I also said that I was expecting it to happen, and that took away the romance. I told you I liked surprises." Gabriella chuckled at her boyfriend's bewildered expression. He couldn't understand that he actually did something right for once in his life. Gabriella got on her tiptoes and kissed him again.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**So, yeah. In my defence, it was in the middle of a night and my brain doesn't apparently function properly at that time. So review and so on.**

**I think the middle part was totally pointless, don't you? **


End file.
